Class 3A after World War Z
by jen1490
Summary: A set of interviews taken from the survivors of Class 3-A on their personal experiences during the Zombie War.
1. Prologue

**note: YEAH**, my first, and hopefully, not last, zombie fic. mixing two of my favorite reading materials: 'Mahou Sensei Negima!' and 'Wrold War Z!' i love Max Brooks' zombies! they're really scary, not like those lame, over-powerful, hollywood zombies. anyone who loves zombies get yourself a copy of 'the zombie survival guide' and 'world war z'! (i should get paid for that...)

. . .oh and i don't own any 'Negima' characters or 'world war z'. . .

* * *

This is a collection of personal experiences from a group of very special people who fought for survival during the great zombie war. These people have allowed the usage of their names and any personal information relating to The War that could help contribute to the enlightenment of readers.

The following is not meant to scare or to pity but to inform. The world we live in has been affected negatively by The War and it will take decades, maybe even centuries before our societies may return to their original state. Millions of people have been lost and thousands will be forced to live their lives in fear. But instead of forgetting what happened, we need to learn all that we can about our mistakes during this horrible period. Then hopefully, we can prevent another World War Z from ever occurring again.

These are the stories of the former students belonging to the class 3-A of Mahora Academy: Junior High Division. . .


	2. Aisaka Sayo

**Location:** **Class A - Abandoned Mahora Academy: Junior High Division**

* * *

[_I've waited so long to find this special group of people. Tracking down each one of the famous "Mahora 3-A Survivors" was an arduous task. At last after months of searching, my efforts are rewarded as I sit in a dusty, ruined classroom located on the grounds of the once beautiful Mahora Academy. Across from me is the first survivor, a ghost girl, student number one, Sayo Aisaka. She hasn't aged a day since the War started or for the past seventy-five years for that matter. Sayo looks sadly out a dirty window as she waits for my permission to begin._]

It all started when the staff heard of the Ridge incident across town, you know, where a group of towns people were attacked by those seven 'crazies'. I don't know exactly how it happened but I was able to sense the panic in the air. The Dean was constantly coming back and forth from the school to another place. I could sense his uneasiness as he stared out of the window in his office. Being a ghost, I'm very sensitive to human emotions.

_How did the staff react to the Ridge incident?_

They put up barriers, believing it to be a magic attack and such. In that time, we had a lot of attacks lately and the Dean was on edge. Of course, no one knew the real reason why everything was going on.

[_Sayo turns to look out the window again and says no more_]

_What happened when they came?_

It was still dark, the sky was turning light but you could still see the stars. The Dean hadn't left his office. He was still trying to find a way to stop them. Nobody here was waiting for it. Everyone was either asleep or on single patrol. Nobody thought that it could get through the barrier. No one thought that the infection could spread so silently and so quickly. Nobody thought that they could withstand so much magic attacks, they didn't think to shoot the head. We were caught totally unprepared, just like the rest of the world.

_Where were you?_

I was here like always. I was eagerly waiting for the school day to start with Negi-sensei and everyone else. I didn't think any of it when the clock chimed seven forty-five and there was still no one here. So I waited.

_Waited for what? _

For everyone to come.

_And when they didn't come?_

I started to get worried but that didn't last long.

_What do you mean?_

At around eight fifteen, the screaming started.

_Then?_

I saw a large group of people running toward this building. I watched from the window as they all ran in here. I heard when people started shouting to barricade the windows and doors. I heard when people started fighting with each other in panic. I heard some people crying, saying they were injured and needed help. And I heard people dying. That's when I got really scared.

_Scared? Why?_

I'm a ghost and I fear death, why else?

[_She chuckles sarcastically_]

No, but I was the only one paying attention when they broke in. I was watching in shock as the wave of zombies came from the main street. There was hundreds of them, perhaps thousands and those were the ones I could see. I don't know how many there truly were.

_Did you try to alert anyone?_

Absolutely! But I couldn't tell anyone. I'm a ghost that only some people could see and there was no one here that could hear me, not that anyone would even notice me in all the chaos going on in here.

[_She looks from the window to me with sad eyes on the verge of crying_]

The humans in here were killing themselves while the zombies that were out there got inside! I had to watch helplessly as the humans who were trying to protect themselves were murdered either by their own or by the zombies! I couldn't do anything to save anyone! All I could do was watch!

[_She turns back to look out the window with a sad smile on her face_]

I had a front row seat to witness the end of Mahora Academy. I saw how everything started and how everything finished for this school. I still don't know if any of my old friends survived the Z War since none of them have tried to contact me after the school was declared clean. But I don't blame them. If I could leave this place, I wouldn't come back either.


	3. Akashi Yuuna

**Location: Lake Winnipeg; Manitoba, Canada

* * *

**

[_I hear the sound of a basketball hitting concrete as I walk into the garden. Yuuna Akashi, student number two, is playing basketball. She notices me and tosses me the ball, telling me to shoot. I toss and I miss the hoop by a large margin. She grins as she retrieves the ball and mentions me to take a seat by her outdoor fire place._]

I remember how peaceful the night had been. There was no sound as if someone had pushed mute on the remote control. No sound, just silence. It was hard for me to sleep then, since I had a major game the next day and pre-game jitters were eating away at my stomach. So because of that, I had stayed up most of the night, either just laying in my bed or wandering around the dorms..

_Did you see or hear them coming?_

Yeah, I did. I could also feel them coming. I don't know but my stomach may have not just been jittery because of the next day's game. I knew that something bad was gonna happen.

_How did you realize that they had reached your dorms? _

I heard a scream. It came when I was going back to my room from a short walk I just took. When I heard the scream I rushed to the main entrance, since that was where I heard it come from. When I got there I saw two people attacking a high-school girl who I recognized to be Doris Gray. I shouted for them to stop but they didn't. I was about to run down and punch the lights out of them but more of those things came in from outside. All those things started to eat her. I got scared, and like the pathetic coward I was, I left running to my room.

[_Yuuna grabs her hair angrily_]

I didn't even help Doris. I just ran as she shouted for help.

_What did you do when you reached your room?_

I locked the door and pretended that it would go away by itself. That was a stupid mistake that I will never forgive myself for.

_You didn't wake anyone?_

No, no I didn't. Not until I heard more screaming and more banging noises. That's when I snapped back to life and got ready.

_Got ready?_

Yeah, I may have been a stupid girl but I knew what we were up against. I knew what was going on the second my brain started working. Those weren't people, they were zombies.

_How did you know that?_

[_Yuuna's grin returns at this question_]

That idiot Bells.

_Are you talking about Ms. Asuna Kagurazaka?_

Yep, you bet your ass I am! That idiot, who was so obsessed with chupacabras, got obsessed about zombies too. Not only zombies but aliens, leprechauns, Bigfoot and unicorns.

[_Yuuna let out a loud laugh_]

Who'd thought she'd have been right on the money! If we ever get a alien or unicorn invasion my bets on surviving are on her. She forced me to attend her three-times-a-week 'supernatural' club a.k.a 'the chupacabra club'. Turns out the stuff I learned there saved my life. I was back to my old self when I heard her yelling her head off that zombies were invading and to aim for the brain. I woke up my roommates and gave them the news, which they couldn't process since the zombies burst through the door then.

_What do you do?_

I activated my pactio that I had with Negi and with my two guns ripped each one that came at me a new third eye right here.

[_She taps the middle of her forehead_]

_Did your whole class manage to escape the first wave?_

Surprisingly yeah. It was like a videogame. Someone even managed to pump out loud rock music to motivate us and it worked like a charm. Our class single-handedly cleaned out and secured the whole junior high girls' dorm. I'll tell you something, that was the bestest part of The War.

[_Her energy seems to drain when she says this_]

_After you secured your rooms, what happened?_

We did a head count and it turned out we were missing the three library girls: Nodoka, Yue and Haruna. Nobody knew where they went so we immediately formed a search and rescue party but the only thing was we didn't know where to start. Plus, we could see the undead were starting to multiply outside and Asuna was getting paranoid, telling everyone to board up the windows and doors. Some girls didn't want to but I did everything she said. They didn't witness any zombie feasting because, thankfully, us fighters did a good job sweeping. But I did and I wasn't taking any chances, the girl knew what she was talkin' 'bout and we'd be stupid if we didn't listen.

_Did you ever send out that search party?_

No. We never had the chance. Another wave of zombies blocked our escape. We had just finished locking up everything when they appeared. It would be around two months or so before we got a chance to get outta there. Then those awful army guys got involved and everything went to hell.

[_Yuuna looks down at the table, tracing it's pattern with her finger_]

I always regretted not helping any of my friends out when they needed it the most. I used to be so brave before The War.


	4. Ayase Yue

**Location: Underground, Library Island; Mahora Academy, Japan**

* * *

[_A rope ladder was lowered to me as I stood in front of a high stone wall. I had nearly lost my way a dozen times before I finally reached my destination. Library Island, as it was called before The War, had burned to the ground but it's tunnels and secret passageways still exist. It is here where it is rumored that Yue Ayase, student number four, had made her home. When the ladder was pulled up I came face to face with Yue. She asks me to take a seat at her tea table that she prepared for my visit._]

I bet you're wondering what the three of us where doing at Library Island so late at night, huh? Well, Nodoka had decided that the best way to celebrate my birthday was to spend the day reading all the books that were on level two, section three, isle seventeen, side B. I, of course, couldn't have agreed any faster with Nodoka. Haruna also came along just for the ride. We got here at eight thirty and started right away. We lost track of time and ended up falling asleep right there on level two, section three, isle seventeen, side B.

_When did you realize something was wrong?_

Well, the next morning we woke to the sounds of running feet and screaming people. They probably flooded Library island believing that, since the library was surrounded by water, those things couldn't cross it. Boy, they were wrong.

[_Yue pauses to take a long sip from a strange juice box_]

Some of the people taking refuge in here were may have already been infected since the doors were barricaded. So you can imagine how everything changed in just a few hours. They had locked themselves in with the enemy. It was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode.

_Did you know this?_

No. I had no idea what was going on. None of us knew why so many people had decided to visit the library so early in the morning. We just went with the flow until the screams started up again.

_Zombies?_

No. Some idiot trying to rape a girl. Then the struggle to get him off her turned into a fight that swallowed everyone near. It's unbelievable how disasters changes people. But the ironic thing was that an infected had reanimated already. No one even noticed the thing until it bit a person. That's when the screams of real terror began.

[_She sips her juice box again_]

_How long were you three trapped in with the crowd before this happened?_

Not that long, maybe half an hour or so. It happened pretty quick. When Haruna saw the thing come back to life, she automatically knew what was going on. You know she was in that Asuna's club, right? I think she was the P.R or the logo designer or something. She had been to all the meetings and had paid close attention to Asuna's detailed 'research'. Another ironic thing.

_Why was it ironic?_

[_She laughs softly_]

I'm the one that's supposed to unofficially know everything about everything. And here comes the emptiest head around, one that's lighter than air, with priceless, life saving information. I was really humbled by that. But I never did mind being out-shined.

_What did you do to escape the chaos?_

Haruna got ready with her pactio. I got ready with my magic and Nodoka got ready to run. We didn't stay a second after Haruna found out what was going on. We planned on leaving the main hall through the left gate then taking the stairs down after which we would seal the stairway. From there we would head towards a friend's place.

_Planned?_

I see nothing escapes you. Yes, planned. Because then and there. . .

[_She closes her mouth tight, not allowing herself to finish her sentence_]

_What happened?_

[_Yue looks impassively away_]

One of those things that was cut in half grabbed Nodoka's ankle.

_Did it bite her?_

Haruna tired her best to stop it since she saw it struggling with Nodoka before I did. We were both too late when we finally pulled her away from it. We were panicking, Haruna and I. She knew if we didn't act fast, Nodoka was doomed, so she asked if I could do a healing spell.

_Were you able to save her?_

[_Yue stares at me_]

She would be here if I did. My magic was too weak to destroy that virus. Perhaps if I had been stronger or Konoka would have been near, then yes, I could have saved her.

[_Yue continues to stare at me. She cuts in when I begin my next question_]

Don't ask that question.

[_She sighs_]

Fine. Me and Haruna had believed that we had saved Nodoka since she said she felt better after my spell. So we carried her away from the stupid people in the main hall and we proceed with the former plan I mentioned. After around eight hours of walking, we had to pause and rest. That's when Nodoka went to sleep and didn't wake up. Well, she didn't wake up being Nodoka.

_What happened then?_

You're not sensitive are you?

[_She interrupts me as I try to apologize_]

Haruna was on guard duty. She was totally unprepared. Nodoka attacked her. I woke up to Haruna's screams.

[_She pauses but continues_]

I was forced to kill Nodoka, my best friend. Then I had to kill Haruna. She was bitten and she asked me to finish her. . . She didn't want to become one of those things. . .

[_Yue looks at me with dull eyes and signals to my half filled cup_]

More tea?


	5. Kagurazaka Asuna

**note:** i couldn't resist the pairing. lol, my bad. . .

* * *

**Location:** **Center for the Mentally and Physically Handicapped; Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

[_After waiting a few minutes, I am led through a hospital's infirmary to an outdoor patio over looking a peaceful garden. At one table sits a beautiful, orange-haired young woman. She impatiently taps her fingers on the glass table top as she waits for her visitor. This woman is Asuna Kagurazaka, student number eight. She turns to face me when she hears my foots steps. She smiles._]

About time you show up. I've been waiting here forever. You have spoken with Yuuna, yes? So, you want to know what happened after the army decided to 'help' us out?

[_Her mood suddenly changes_]

Those damn bastards! We were all doing fine until they came! Those jerk offs started getting bored and guess what they did? Guess what a hundred army 'men' do to entertain themselves in a dorm full of girls? Those god damn bastards!

[_Asuna breaks the glass cup in front of her. The nurse attendants come rushing to calm her_]

Fuck! I'm not the one that needs this help! Go take care of someone who does!

[_She brushes off the nurses by promising to keep calm. In a much more noticeable quieter voice, she continues_]

Those people broke our code of survival. We had secured our building, our food and water supply, our rules for staying alive. Everything! We had everything covered. Food rations, security, patrol teams. If we were left alone, we would have lasted a good while in our small fort. But, of course, we weren't left alone.

_What did the army do?_

Well, take a guess. We found out what was going on after a girl from another class told us. Apparently one soldier had threaten her if she spoke up so she had been abused for a while before she mustered the courage to tell anyone. But when we found out. . .

[_Asuna grins_]

. . .we threw him over the side of the roof down onto the hungry zombies below. We thought with that 'example' it would scare the rest of those bastards so they wouldn't try anything else. Instead they got pissed and started a undercover mutiny by taking 'control' and 'confiscating' our weapons, claiming that they were following government orders. I, being the girls' chosen leader, demanded that they fall back and return our weapons. They suggested a leader-to-leader meeting to discuss these issues and come to an 'agreement'. It all ended up being a trap. They captured me and locked me in the basement. I was stuck down there in that darkness for two weeks. While I was locked up, I managed to hear some screaming and ruckus coming from the upper rooms. I got really pissed waiting for a chance to escape but the army people weren't stupid. They didn't send anyone to give me food or water just in case I did plan on escaping. Even though I was starving, my anger fed my determination to get out of there. I beat the walls, the door, the ground, the ceiling, any surface my fists could slam, I crushed. Nothing seemed to work. They had thought of the perfect way to trap me.

_How did you end up escaping?_

A friend of mine, a classmate, Makie, she broke me out. She risked her life to free me. She also brought me some food and water. Nice Makie. She was such a good person. She told me all that those scumbags were doing. And now you want to know what they were doing to my girls, right?

_Yes, please tell._

They had rounded up all the fighters, you know, Mana, Setsuna, Yuuna, Keade, Ku Fei, Negi, and anyone else who was considered a threat. They took all their weapons and had locked them up in individual rooms/cages like they had done to me. How did they do this? Hostages. They had rigged the building with explosives, threatening to blow up the whole place along with the girls in it. It's such a low thing to do: terrorizing others just to gain control of people. Who would've thought our unbelievably strong group would break apart with such a cowardly act.

_What happened next?_

I went into a blind rage after Makie finished telling me everything that they were doing. I killed every soldier that I ran into as I worked up the building from the basement. I burst into every room, taking them down one by one so they wouldn't alert the rest of the army. I told Makie and some others to free our fighters and to give them back our weapons. In five minutes everything was hectic. Girls running around, our fighters beating the crap out of the army, everyone was screaming, someone even started a fire. You could say I brought hell out with me. But with all that was going on, my priority was finding Negi before everything collapsed and, of course, I did. The poor kid was huddled in the dark corner of a basement room. He was so out of it that I had to carry him out of the burning building. Unfortunately, I didn't plan on what we would do next. Our entire dorm, even the non-fighters, were going up against the zombies outside. It was obvious we wouldn't last long.

_How did you survive?_

In the middle of all that chaos, I managed to hear Chamo yelling to head to Evangeline's cabin and then I realized her villa would greatly help us out. So I followed Chamo's lead and yelled for everyone to run towards her house and many did, well, the ones who knew where she lived, fighting the zombies along the way. But we wouldn't make it without some kind of miracle. That's when that stupid brat wasted himself.

[_Asuna clenches her fists_]

_Wasted himself?_

That stupid head! It still pisses me off whenever I think about it, even though he did end up saving most of us. Okay, so I had gotten all his battle equipment, staff, ring, sword, and gave them to him. He was fighting along side of me, we both knew we would never get outta there alive at the rate we were killing Zacks. I remember he saved me from a zombie who had sneaked up on me then I turned to thank him but he had the strangest look in his eyes, one that no ten-year-old has. He whispered to me after which he started to chant a crazy-strong spell. Before I could stop him, he unleashed it.

[_Asuna reaches up to the sky_]

Lightening came down and hit every individual zombie, frying their brains, within the radius of one mile. It was a complete shock to everyone. Such a huge shock it was that no one had seen Negi collapse. I guess it was too much for him back then.

_Did he destroy all the zombies around you?_

Within the one mile radius yes, every single one. There must had been hundreds, maybe even thousands of Zacks, but Negi got them all! I'm still angry he nearly killed himself but I am frickin' proud!

_Then-?_

We ran like hell before more Zacks could surround us. In the confusion we almost left behind Negi. Luckily, I saw him unconscious on the floor and I carried him outta there, determined to never let anyone hurt him.

[_To my great surprise, she blushes and raises her left hand_]

And I haven't broken any of the promises I made him.


End file.
